Truly Real
by DUO-MRF
Summary: Friends this story is my entry in the challenge Truly Real...


**A/N…**

Friends; this OS is my entry in the challenge given by **Daya's Girl,** given with the name of **Truly Real…** Thank you dear for giving us a chance to explore our talent and giving us such kind of challenge, stay blessed… :)

Friends, as you all know that I am a DUO writer and as for me challenge means to come out from yours comfort zone so here there will be no DUO and may be you will find somewhere MRF much harsh, I am sorry for that thing in advance as the challenge is to write on real life incident/issue and while dealing with such issues, harshness comes in my writing, can do nothing, sorry again…

No bashing please, you are free to leave the story anywhere in mid but please no bashing at all…

An apology in advance from my side for anything which will be hurtful for you people…

Thank you…

Regards…

DUO-MRF…

* * *

 _ **CHHAT...**_

A House…

A girl of around 24 years was sitting on a can-chair, present in the terrace of her place and was grabbing the coffee mug which had now turned completely cold because she was just physically present there but mentally she was far away from the place while fixing her stare at some unseen point in space…

 _Tum easa soch bhi kaisy sakty ho k hum uss larki ko apni bahu banain gy…?_

 _Haye maira masoom bach'cha, zaror ussi dayen ny koe jadu tona ker dia hai mairy bach'chy py jo aaj yeh iss tarhan mairy samny khara ho gaya hai…_

 _Tum aandhy ho gaye ho uss churail k pyar mein, hum ny tum sy zada duniya daikhi hai... Arrey js larki ko uss k khud k maa-baap apny ghar mein rakhny ko taiyar nahin, uss ko hum apny ghar mein kaisy ly aaien…?_

Feeling something wet falling on her cheeks, she came back from her world of thoughts and placing the coffee mug on table, wiped off her wet face and sighing heavily threw her head on the head-rest while silently staring at the sky…

 _Main tum sy shadi kerna chahta hoon…_

 _Main ny Mummy sy baat ki hai, unhien bhi tum bohut pasand ho…_

 _Lekin tumhary inkar ki koe wajah tou batao tum please…_

She was having no idea of time when came back from her thoughts with the door-bell voice… Taking deep breath, she stood up and moved to open the door but before that, stopped in the lounge and seeing her reflection on the off TV screen, composed herself well because of knowing the new-comer well…

After getting satisfied, she moved forward and opened the door…

A boy of around 26 years, in straight tone: Ander aa sakta hoon…?

She moved aside while giving him a slight node and he entered inside and directly made his way towards the lounge and stood there while fixing his keen stare on her while crossing arms on his chest…

She also came there after closing the main door and looked at him calmly with: Baitho tum, khary kyun ho…? Kya lo gy juice ya chae…?

The boy getting frustrated now: Tum iss tarhan sy kyun react ker rahi ho jaisy kuch hua hi nahin hai, haan…?

The girl in same calm tone: Kyun k yehi sach hai, kuch nahin hua hai… Tum yahin sy wapis palat jao Vivek, tumhari manzil main nahin hoon…

Vivek moved towards her with fast steps and grabbing her tightly from her shoulders, angrily: Mairi manzil sirf tum ho Tasha aur main jahan hoon wahan sy palat nahin sakta kyun k main palatna nahin chahta, samjhi tum…?

Tasha getting angry while removing his grip from her: Main tum sy shadi nahin kerna chahti, tum jitna jaldi yeh baat samjh lo gy otna hi jald tumhien sakoon aa jaye ga…

Vivek looking in great hurt: Lekin kyun…? Kyun nahin shadi kerna chahti tum mujh sy…? (In pain…) Kya tumhien koe aur…

Tasha cut him rashly with: Ager aik larki kisi larky ko shadi sy inkar ker daiti hai tou duniya yeh kyun samjh k baith jati hai k uss larki ki zindagi mein koe aur larka hai, haan…? (While looking in his eyes, strongly…) Aur achy sy suun lo tum Vivek k mairi zindagi mein koe aur larka nahin hai aur na hi kabhi ho sakta hai aur iss waqt tum jao yahan sy please, mujhy akela rehna hai…

Vivek teasingly: Akela rehna hai ya akela rona hai…?

Tasha in firm tone: Mujhy jo bhi kerna hai, akely kerna hai… (Turned her back towards him while adding as…) Auntie jahan keh rahi hain wahan shadi ker lo Vivek aur shadi ka card zaror bhijwana mujhy…

Vivek in answer demanding tone: Tum ny kaha k tumhari zindagi mein koe aur larka nahin hai, matlab tumhari zindagi mein main hoon…? (Stepping forward, stood in front of her with…) Haan ya na…?

Tasha taking deep breath, looked up at him with: Haan… Main pyar kerti hoon tum sy Vivek lekin mairy liye pyar ka matlab shadi nahin hai…

Vivek in pain, grabbed her from her arms with: Lekin kyun Tasha…? Tum kyun nahin zindagi bhar k liye maira hath thamna chahti, haan…? Ks baat ki saza dy rahi ho tum mujhy…? Km sy km mujhy iss inkar ki wajah tou bata doo tum, itna haq tou rakh hi sakta hoon tum py main…

Tasha looked straight in his eyes with: Tumhien wada kerna ho ga k uss k baad tum mujh sy shadi ki zid chour k apni zindagi mein aagy berh jao gy…?

Vivek left her while giving her a slight node with: Theek hai…

Tasha nodded and while signaling him towards the couch: Tum baitho, main aati hoon…

And she left from there towards her room while Vivek silently got seated on that couch, waiting for her when soon she returned and silently sat beside him while placing a diary on center-table…

Vivek confusingly: Yeh diary…

Tasha smiled sadly while looking at the diary with: Mairy inkar ki wajah issi mein hai Vivek…

Vivek looked at her and then kept silence while Tasha taking deep breath, opened the diary and placing her finger on one smiling face, slowly: Yeh mairi maa hain Vivek jinhon ny sari zindagi unn gunahon ki saza kati jo kabhi inhon ny kiye hi nahin thy… (Taking deep breath, in dreamy tone…) Mairi maa bohut khobsorat thien Vivek aur ander bahir sy aik pavit'tar aatma thien woh… Jb unhon ny university mein admission lia tou Sasha naam ka aik ghunda type larka unn k peechy per gaya… Maa ka class-fellow hi tha woh aur aik din bhari canteen mein uss ny maa ka hath paker lia js per ghussy mein aa k, maa ny ussy thap'pr maar dia… Sasha ny wahin canteen mein khary ho k kasam khae k apni iss beizzati ka badla ly k rahy ga aur uss ny wohi kia, agly din jb maa university aa rahien thien, uss ny rasty sy hi maa ko kidnap kerwa lia… Sb janty thy k yeh kaam Sasha ny kia hai lekin woh bohut barey baap ka baita tha aur police uss ki jaib mein thi issi liye kisi ny kuch bhi nahin kia aur Sasha ny agli subah maa ko unn k ghar k bahir churwa dia… (Looked at Vivek with red eyes having lots of pain and hurt in them, added…) Janty ho Vivek, uss ny maa ko hath tk nahin lagaya mager phir bhi unn ki puri zindagi brbad ker di, aik puri raat uss kamry mein band rakh ker… (Moving her wet gaze away, added…) Maa ny bohut kaha sb ko k woh wasi hi pavit'tr hain jaisi pehly thien lekin kisi ny nahin suni, kyun k jurm chahy jo bhi karey, saza hamesha aurat ko hi milti hai… Maa k sath bhi yehi hua, unn k khud k maa-baap ny unhien ghar mein rakhny sy inkar ker dia k unn ki aur bhi baitian thien aur unhien, unn sb ko bhi beahna tha… (Smiled sadly while spreading hand on her mother's photo with…) Lekin mairi maa bohut strong thien Vivek, steel nerved thien bilkul… Woh aik NGO mein chali gaien, graduate thien tou job mil gae unhien aur waqt k sath sath khud ko sambhal lia maa ny… Wahin Papa ko maa nazar aaien aur Papa ko woh achi lagien aur unhon ny maa ki aik dost k through proposal bhijwaya js ko maa ny bohut sakhti sy mana ker dia… Papa bohut shocked thy kyun k unhon ny inkar expect nahin kia tha aakhir woh uss NGO k trusties mein sy aik thy aur apny parents ki ekloti aulad… Papa ny maa sy milny ki request ki aur bohut koshish k baad at last maa taiyar ho gaien iss shart py k woh phir dobara kabhi maa ko preshan nahin karien gy aur jb Papa ny unn sy wohi sawal kia jo tum ny mujh sy kia hai tou maa ny unhien sari baat sach sach bata di aur Papa ny bohut mushkilon sy, beech mein NGO k heads ko aur maa ki friends ko daal ker aakhir kaar maa ko mana lia aur baad mein ekloty baity ki zid sy haar k, Papa k parents bhi maan gaye lekin kehty hain na insan puri dunia sy lrr sakta hai, apni kismet sy nahin… Maa-Papa ki shadi ko saal hi hua tha jb Papa ki plane-crash mein death ho gae aur Papa k parents ny Papa ki death ka ilzam maa per laga ker, aadhi raat ko, nangy paon aur nangy srr mairi maa ko ghar sy nikal dia…

Vivek in complete disbelief and shock: Lekin woh tou plane crash tha na tou uss mein auntie ka hath kaisy ho sakta hai Tasha…?

Tasha in sarcastic smile: Unn k mutabik, maa k naseeb Papa ko nighal gaye…

Vivek in rash: Bohut jahil thy uncle k parents…

Tasha looked at him with: Dunyawi lehaz sy unn k paas bohut achi degree thi, society mein bohut oncha makam bhi tha, kisi ny unn sy nahin poucha ho ga k baity k jaty hi uss ki widhwa ko aadhi raat ko ussi k pati k ghar sy ks k bharosy nikal dia…? Ager rasty mein ussy koe vehshi darindy mil gaye tou uss ka jawab koun dy ga…? Ks ki ghalti ho gi…? Lekin mairi maa sy sb ny poucha k itni raat ko ghar sy bahir kya ker rahi thien…? Ghar sy bhag aaien thien kya…? Aashiq chour k bhag gaya…? Aik ghanty ka kya lien gi…?

Vivek in extreme pain: Tasha please bs karo, please…

Tasha looking in extreme pain: Tumhien jo kuch suun k itni takleef ho rahi Vivek woh sb mairi maa ny aur unn jaisi na janay kitni aurton ny saha hai sirf iss liye k iss mardon k mashry mein mardon ko sb kerny ki ijjazat hai aur unn sy koe sawal nahin kerta, koe bhi nahin…

After few minutes of complete silence, Vivek in low tone: Uncle k parents ny kabhi tumhien ya auntie ko contact kerny ki koshish nahin ki kya…?

Tasha sighing heavily; shook her head a little with: Unhien mairy barey mein nahin pata aur mujhy bhi kabhi kuch pata na chalta ager maa ki yeh diary mujhy na milti tou…

Vivek looked at her with: Auntie k sath jo kuch hua uss k chalty tumhien bhi bohut kuch sun'nna para ho ga Tasha main samjhta hoon lekin uss sb mein maira kasoor tou nahin tha na kuch bhi phir tum mujh py bharosa kyun nahin ker paa rahi…? Mairy sath apni zindagi kyun nahin bitana chahti tum, haan…?

Tasha taking deep breath; looked at him with: Sahi kaha tum ny Vivek, bohut kuch saha hai main ny bhi… Apny hony py sawal bhi suny hain lekin mairi maa ny mujhy kamzor nahin perny dia aur ab main itni mazbot ho gae hoon Vivek k ab mujhy kisi cheez sy koe fark nahin perta… Main zindagi sy larna janti hoon aur main apni jang khud larna chahti hoon, bina kisi sahary k, mujhy ab saharon ki talash nahin rahi hai Vivek, mairi maa ny mujhy khud apna sahara ban'nna seekha dia hai…

Vivek trying his last try: Tou tum maira sahara bn jao Tasha… Main tumhary baghair nahin jee sakta tumhien yeh baat samjh kyun nahin aati…?

Tasha smiled a little with: Vivek, main aam larkion jaisi nahin hoon, mujhy yeh filmi baatien attract nahin kertien… Main ny zindagi sy yehi seekha hai Vivek k koe kisi k baghair nahin marta hai, yeh sirf humary ander ka khof hota hai aur kuch nahin…

Vivek looking really helpless: Tum aakhir zindagi sy chahti kya ho Tasha…?

Tasha in strong tone: Mujhy aik chhat chahiye hain Vivek, jo sirf mairi ho…

Vivek hurriedly: Haan tou main maira ghar tumhary naam…

Tasha chuckled while cutting him with: Vivek mujhy inton aur cement ka bana pinjra nahin chahiye, mujhy mairi chhat chahiye… (Turning serious…) Jb aik larki iss duniya mein aati hai tou pehly baap ka ghar hota hai, phir bhai ka, phir pati aur phir baity ka… Kyun aik aurat ka apna khud ka ghar nahin ho sakta jb k uss inton k makan ko ghar aik aurat hi banati hai phir bhi aurat ka apna koe ghar nahin hota… Mard ka jb bhi dil karey, hath pakry aur aurat ko ghar sy nikal bahir karey, kyun…? Mujhy iss aik kyun ka jawab dy doo Vivek, sirf iss aik sawal ka aur jahan chaho mujhy ly jao…

Vivek just kept looking down in silence because of knowing well that he could never answer that single WHY of women's life… Hearing silence in reply…

Tasha added while looking at the wall in front of her: Pata hai Vivek mairi aik bohut close friend thi Rani, bohut ladli thi woh apny ghar walon ki lekin shakl thori mamoli thi tou shadi nahin ho rahi thi uss ki tou ghar walon ny aik bari umr k aadmi sy uss ki shadi ker di… Shadi ko teen mahiny bhi nahin hoye thy jb woh ghar aai aur uss k chehry py zakhmon k nishan thy… Sb kuch samjhty hoye bhi ghar waly anjan bn gaye aur poucha k chot kaisy lagi aur uss ny bol dia k woh slip ho gae thi aur ghar waly maan gaye k peechy aur baitian bhi tou thien aur shaam ko jb uss ka pati ussy lainy aaya tou kisi ny uss sy nahin poucha k Rani slip kaisy hue…? Phir woh hafty mein aik doo baar slip ho jati thi, teen char baar abortion bhi hua uss ka issi karen… Police ko bataty thy aur woh paisy dy k aa jata tha aur Rani aur buri tarhan slip ho jati thi… Kabhi kabhi puri puri raat ghar k bahir drwazy sy lg k guzar daiti thi k uss k pati ka jb dil kerta tha ussy ghar sy nikal daita tha aur aakhir kaar aik rooz ussy bazar mein baich aaya woh… (Looked at Vivek with…) Ab woh Chandni hai… Aik ghaw bhi nahin hai uss k jism py lekin uss ki aatma chalni hai… Aaj yeh civilized mashra kehta hai k woh aik gali hai, main pouchti hoon ussy aik gali banaya ks ny…? Ks ny pohanchaya ussy wahan…? Jb woh vehshi darinda uss py hath utha raha hota tha tb sara muhalla kanon mein unglian dy k kyun baith jata tha…? Jb tk woh maar khati rahi, apny bach'chy khoti rahi tb tk woh achi, aik sati-savitri patni aur jb ussi k pati ny uss k daam laga diye tou woh aik gali bn gae… Uss ko sb gali bolty hain tou uss k pati ko koe dal'lal kyun nahin bolta…? Kyun muhally waly ussy daikh k nahin thokty…? Kyun Rani k ghar waly apni baiti ka antim-sanskar ker k baith gaye lekin uss shaks sy aik sawal tk nahin kia…? (Shook her head in strong manner with…) Nahin Vivek, aurat hona jurm nahin hai aur aurat ko kisi mard k sahary k zarort bhi nahin hai… Main sabit ker k dikhaon gi k aurat ager chahy tou kuch bhi ker sakti hai… (In painful but firm tone…) Baiti hona gunah nahin hai k zindagi ki pehli sans sy aakhri sans tk iss gunah ki bharpae kerty rahien hum… Aik larky k paida hony py meethaian banti jaien aur baition ko zinda maar dia jaye, kahin izzat k naam py aur kahin udhar chukany k liye… Baiti k paida hony py matam kerny wali yeh society yeh kyun bhool jati hai k unn ki maa bhi kisi ki baiti hi thi… Unn ko vansh dainy wali unn ki patni bhi kisi ki baiti hi hai aur iss mashry mein mard k jo haq hoty hain wohi haq aik aurat k bhi hain aur js din humain yeh baat samjh aa gae, koe mard kisi aur ki behen ko buri nigah sy nahin daikh paye ga… Koe larka raah chalti kisi larki py aawaz nahin kss paye ga… Lekin apny haq k liye humain khud khara hona ho ga aur main khari hoon gi Vivek, main zaror khari hoon gi…

Vivek smiled a little with: Main janta hoon Tasha tum zaror ker pao gi yeh sb bina kisi k sahary k lekin phir bhi kuch aur nahin tou aik well-wisher, aik dost ki hesiyt sy tou main tumhary sath reh hi sakta hoon na please…

Tasha nodded him in small smile with: Zaror reh sakty ho Vivek lekin auntie ki baat man'nny k baad…

Vivek shook his head with: Main tum sy dobara kabhi shadi ki baat nahin karon ga Tasha yeh maira wada hai tum sy lekin js tarhan tum apni zindagi k faisly khud kerna chahti ho aur mujh sy expect kerti ho k main tumhary faisly ki izzat karon, main bhi tum sy yehi cheez expect kerta hoon…

Tasha trying to convince him: Lekin iss tarhan main khud ko guilty samjhon gi Vivek…

Vivek in strong tone: Tou yeh tumhara problem hai jb k tum achy sy janti ho k easa kuch nahin hai… Theek hai main tum sy pyar kerta hoon lekin pyar ka matlab pana hota hai, hasil kerna nahin… Main ny tumhien paa lia hai Tasha aur hasil kerny ki koshish chour di hai… (Stood up with…) Bohut raat ho gae hai, chalta hoon ab… Good night…

Tasha in smile while moving with him: Good night, ghar pohanch k bata daina…

Vivek nodded and left from there bidding bye to her, who came back and looked at the smiley photo of her mother and softly spread hand on her picture with: Ab ja k samjh aai maa k Ignorance, blessing kaisy hoti hai…

And giving a soft kiss on the photo's forehead, she too made her way towards her room with peaceful mind and heart…

 **I AM ONLY ONE BUT STILL I AM ONE…**

 **I CANNOT DO EVERYTHING BUT STILL I CAN DO SOMETHING…**

 **AND BECAUSE I CANNOT DO EVERYTHING; I WILL NOT REFUSE TO DO SOMETHING THAT I CAN DO…**

 **(Helen Keller…)**

* * *

 **A/N…**

Apology again for becoming harsh…

Thank you friends, stay blessed… :)


End file.
